<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlight Hitting Canvas by lighthouse_at_sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265048">Sunlight Hitting Canvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea'>lighthouse_at_sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Projecting onto Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Depression, Drabble, Gen, wow that is a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days it's a struggle to even want to move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlight Hitting Canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just me working through some stuff and projecting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snufkin didn't really have words for how he felt some days. Like his head was wrapped up in a thick, damp blanket that wouldn't let another thought through, weighing the rest of his body down with it. The green canvas of his tent stared back at him when his eyes bothered to focus in.</p>
<p>He breathed.</p>
<p>In and out.</p>
<p>Slow.</p>
<p>The sun rose and sank around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all are having a wonderful day.</p>
<p>Stay safe. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>